Trade Federation Shocked by Imperial Declaration of War
Trade Federation Shocked by Imperial Declaration of War Another transmission originating from the Glythe Sector is beamed to the GNS headquarters. After a few moments of verification the transmission is decoded and re-broadcasted for the entire galaxy. * * * This time the scene from Forsetti harbors a higher level of tension, the same Twi`lek correspondent from the previous broadcast faces the holocam and smiles wearily "Greetings beings of the galaxy, I am Forlee Tuunin reporting to you live from the Trade Federation palace on the planet Vinsoth in the heart of Trade Federation territory where, behind me, the Viceroy and his Minister of Defense are bringing to a close a meeting concerning the Empire's reaction to their refusal of the trade proposal. The Viceroy has agreed to sit with us and answer some questions on the recent developments." With that the correspondent turns to Viceroy Corbin Esco and the Minister of Defense, Centauri Tyridius. "Thank you Viceroy, Minister Tyridius, for taking the time to speak to the GNS." Forlee says softly as she takes a seat across from the conference room table. The Viceroy nods a bit and smiles, "It's our pleasure, Ms. Tuunin, the galaxy has a right to know what is going on, and the Trade Federation is more then happy to allow your viewers the full story." "So, the Emperor has committed the Empire to war against the Trade Federation." The Twi'lek report says carefully. "This comes as a huge shock to the galaxy, what prompted this extreme action?" Shaking his head briefly, Viceroy Esco looked at the reporter, his lop-sided grin never faltering, "We would love to know the same thing," he says bluntly. "The Empire came to us, treated us as if we were their best friend, promised us great things, if we would simply roll over and play dead for them, and then when I gave the Emperor a reality check and let him know firmly that the Trade Federation was not interested in becoming a puppet nor a slave to the Empire, he became," pausing for a moment as if searching for the perfect words to say. "Well, he became simply irate. He openly threatened me and my people, he tried to verbally flex the might of the Empire, and he even went so far as to claim I was now the number one enemy of the Empire." Looking a bit surprised, the correspondent repeats the claim, "Number one enemy?" The Viceroy nods as he reaches for a glass of water and takes a small sip. "Yes, and I believe that speaks volumes towards the type of man this Emperor is. One minute He acts as if I'm his best friend, and the second I don't fit perfectly into his plans I'm his worst enemy. I wonder how anyone could enter into any agreement with this man. It was astonishing to see the leader of one of the largest governments in the galaxy conduct himself like a common street thug.” He says, shaking his head a bit. “I, personally, was disappointed. I was also disappointed in myself for having believed this… man… could have any positive impact on anything the Trade Federation did. It’s no wonder so many members of the Empire have sought more competent leadership.” Before continuing, the Twi’lek looks down to her datapad and enters a quick query, “I assume you’re speaking of the increasing number of members and in-fighting that has occurred during his reign as Emperor, yes?” She asks, trying to make it clear for the viewers. Again the Viceroy nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. No Imperial Emperor had ever had so much strife and chaos during his reign. Emperor Vodo Bonias can’t manage his own government, nevermind the galaxy.” “Strong words, Viceroy.” The Twi’lek commented. “So the Trade Federation is prepared for a sustained war against the Empire?” The Viceroy’s smile diminishes a bit, “It is unfortunate that the people of the Trade Federation and members of the Empire must resort to war, but the Empire has made it clear what their intentions are. While I’ll take no pride in killing men who have been blinded by the Emperor’s lies, I will use every means necessary to ensure the protection of my people. The Emperor mad a mistake in declaring a faction that wished to remain neutral as an enemy. This mistake will cost them dearly. It is time the Emperor learn that fierce words and acts of intimidation don’t win wars, real leaders do.” The Viceroy says with complete confidence. * * * Next to the Viceroy Centauri Tyridius, Minister of Defence for the Trade Federation, leans forward and lets himself be heard. "With the onset of war, by declaration of the Emperor himself, the defence forces of Trade Federation have been called to action and are in an excellent state to defend our freedom, our way of life and all that we hold dear. As we speak the TFN Prosperity and TFN Revenue are being recalled from extended deployments to patrol our core, fighter squads are stepping up the monitoring of our space and our droid armies are being deployed in our cities." The tall Neimoidan looks directly to the camera and says with a stern look of defiance on his face "We are ready for anything the Empire cares to throw at us." Taking a moment to let the mood lighten, the reporter continues and then thanks both members of the Trade Federation for allowing her the opportunity to speak with them. She then turns back to the holocam and begins to sign off. “Well there you have it, the Trade Federation didn’t ask for a war, but both the Viceroy and the Minister of Defence are confident that they will be able to handle any and all acts of aggression by the Galactic Empire.” “This is Forlee Tuunin signing of for the Galactic News Service.” With that the transmission ends and local newscasts from your area resume. ---- Hacked by: Corbin Esco Faction: Trade Federation Date: Year 7 Day 85 Onboard the Lucrehulk 3210 Battleship TFN Revenue in system Thrakia (189, 45). Category:Military News